<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Deer Demon by garylovesjohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491424">My Deer Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn'>garylovesjohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Faith (Airdorf Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahegao, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deer, Demons, Dubious Consent, Ero Guro, Gross, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mindbreak, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Non-Human Genitalia, Omorashi, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Purple Prose, Ruined Holes, Scratching, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Urination, Weirdness, Wendigo, Wet Dream, Wetting, Wound Fucking, wound fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young priest performs a profane ritual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wendigo Demon/John Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Deer Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.</p><p>Also, the Zalgo font might look wonky if you're viewing this on mobile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With blood, draw the lines, in His name.</p><p>The five pointed star, a beacon of sin in the chill of the night.</p><p>John completed the ritual, his right eye gouged out, throbbing in pain, dripping hot and red.</p><p>He was dizzy, drained, mentally and physically. He didn't know why he was there or why he was doing this.</p><p>The pentagram took shape amongst the rocks, profane in all of its sigils and symbols.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>P͇̟̥͖̞͓͕͖͕̩͕̞̥̬͕͉̗ͩ̾̒́̃̽̿͊̌͌̌͛̚̚ͅ A̷̸̵̻̯̙̥ͮ̊̎̿̔ͮ͆ͯ͒̿̋ͯ͆̄ͪ̎͜ Ņ̨̨͚̹͓̫͔̣͈̺̟̦̼̼̜ͦ̃ͨ͛ͥͧ́ͯ̐̾̉͟ͅ D͒͊̃̍͐̂ͦ͛̽ͧ̿̅͑ͬ͗͞҉͎͓͚͓̭͖͔̪̩̠̗̮͉̬̱̠̹͈ E̸̪̯͎̟̺̺͓̫͍̍̄ͯ̅̒͛͑̈͛ͣͧͥ́͌͌̈͡͠ M̵̹̞̤̟̹̩̪̟̗͙̮͕̗̼̌͗́̚̕͟ Ǭ̻͕̞̻̘͙̣͔̞̦̖͓ͤͦ̔̾̉̂̽ͬ̆ͯ͊̑͜͟ͅͅ N̨͔̟̣̘̤̳͍ͬ̋̆̅̈̔͘͟ Iͥ̿͋͆͂ͦ͐̈ͨ̄̃̎҉̲̜̲̬͈͚͠ Ư̴̵̢͓̭͇̝̹͖͍̘̯͕̟̲̤̤̣̭̫̭̋̉͗ͨ̏ͪ̃̐͒͒́ͦ M̵̶̨͙͚͙̭͔̩͇̝͚̭̯̣̗̜̼͔̜ͮ̆̃ͫ͆͜  ̥̘̦̗͈͍͔̠̄͊ͩ̔ͤ̽ͫ̓͘ͅR̹͔̗̣̩͉̬̤̠̳ͬ̋̉͒͐̃ͯ̽́͗̍̍̉͢͟ Ę͖̙͙ͫ͒̃͆ͣ̄͛̈͐ͨ͌̃̋̽ͦ G̶̨̛̤̟̻̳̥̖͇̭̝̣͉͇̈́ͨ͗̒ Ń̠̻̺͚̱̜̠͚̲͕̼̫̫͔̀͋̏͆̎͜ Ǎ́̎ͮ͟͝͡҉͉̼͍̰̗̟̰̠̘̩͇͜ T̴̖͚͈͉͎̻̻͙̻̥̬̺̤̤̦͔͖̓̆̐̽͋̄ͬ̾ͣ͋̈ͧ͛͒̂</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>An otherworldly voice echoed from between the mute trees.</p><p>The demon had answered. Conjured into this world by a sinful priest's blood.</p><p>Now John had to serve it.</p><p>For verily, not all who say 'Lucifer, Lucifer' shall inherit His kingdom.</p><p>From the forest emerged a shambling creature, grey-skinned and rotten. Half-deer and half-man. The kind one might sight and call it a cryptid or even the Wendigo. Horned head, bloodied and gored, with barely any flesh on it anymore.</p><p>Glowing eyes transfixed John, standing still in the summoning circle of his own making.</p><p>He was feeling cold and feverish, having lost quite a bit of blood.</p><p>With his single eye, he watched as the demon approached, its lustful desire unmistakable.</p><p>Oh, what have you gotten yourself into? He thought to himself.</p><p>The demon's hot, sulphurous breath, like smoke coming out of its panting maw. Bared ruminant teeth dripping in an appetite that only the deepest sins could sate.</p><p>John might have been successful in fighting it off, of course, but he didn't really want to. His mind dazed, his soul bound to this circle of heresy. He knew the only way he'd be free was to please the demon.</p><p>Thus, he knelt, servile and reverent. He was ready to put his mouth to use on that rock-hard, twenty inches of twitching deer dick.</p><p>However, an emaciated, clawed hand grabbed his hair forcefully and the dripping tip slammed into his bloodied cheek.</p><p>The demon, having missed its mark, humped its victim's face for a moment before its erection found its way into the empty socket.</p><p>Not the hole that John had expected to lose the virginity of tonight. He groaned in pain as what remained of his eye was mashed into a pulp by a turgid cervid cock.</p><p>Not much of the demonic phallus fit in. He could feel it shoving against the bare bones of his skull.</p><p>The red, wet squelches as the creature took what it wanted revolted John. The searing pain of the assault caused him to grit his teeth, wishing for a death that would never come. His balled fists ripped tuft of grass to try and steady himself.</p><p>The violent, carnal act, gruelling as it was, caused him to wet his pants. Leaving him kneeling helplessly in a muddy puddle of rapidly cooling piss.</p><p>Despite all this, he couldn't help but feel a certain arousal.</p><p>As his wound was mercilessly rutted into, he grew hard himself.</p><p>But he was too shaken by fear and suffering to relieve his pleasure. His erection throbbed, unchecked, in its soaked confines, begging to be set free.</p><p>Luckily for him, he would get what he shamefully desired.</p><p>With a snarl, the demon came, flooding his destroyed orbit with burning ejaculate. Fucking the wound so violently that John thought his head would explode.</p><p>Before he could even recover from the flaring agony, his face dripping in pink, he was thrown down in the slimy earth.</p><p>His vision spinning, fighting his gag reflex after the assault, he barely registered his pants being torn into by claws. Even his buttocks were sliced bloody by their sharpness.</p><p>But this was nothing compared to the ache in his fucked out orbit.</p><p>He felt the demon's hot, putrid breath upon his nape. Felt the burning tip of the shaft poke at his unprepared hole, seeking entrance.</p><p>John inhaled sharply as the tapered tip passed his unwilling sphincter. The pain of being broken into caused him to silently sob, his tears added to the stinking mud below.</p><p>Inch by inch, it seemed to go on forever. It was so long, his poor unexplored guts had to rearrange around the intruder. He felt it behind his navel, bulging his stomach, pale skin taut and sweaty.</p><p>Until the demon bottomed out, furry balls meeting virgin taint. So heavy and full again, ready to breed.</p><p>The idea of being impregnated with hellspawn not without a certain repulsive appeal. John was too far gone to be scared.</p><p>The demon fucked him silly, far more vicious than it had been with his eye socket. All of its swollen, veiny length defiling the poor priest's once untouched hole, stretching it bloody.</p><p>Beyond suffering was bliss and John indulged in the ultimate sin.</p><p>His anus broken open, ruined forever, much like his mind. That huge cock was turning him into a harlot for all manners of devils.</p><p>He enjoyed it. He wasn't even proud enough to deny it.</p><p>Wails of pain turned into sultry, perverted pants of need. It hurt so good he pissed himself again, cross-eyed and brainless, moaning like the whore of Babylon.</p><p>Mounted by a monstrous deerman in the cold dark woods. The brutal pace forcing gruelling orgasms out of him one after the other without any respite inbetween.</p><p>John had nothing left to give. Drained to the very last drop.</p><p>Don't stop. He could only mouth the words. His destroyed insides ached delightfully.</p><p>Licking his bloodied lips, he took a trembling hand to his gouged out eye and teased the wound, still dripping in demon sperm. He fingered the hole, trying to match the violent rhythm set by his fiendish partner.</p><p>Hurt me more. This plea as silent as the last.</p><p>But the demon somehow understood. In tune with the sinner, able to take him so much further.</p><p>Claws raked John's back, cutting his shirt open. Flat teeth bit his nape bruised and red. In just a few minutes, he was turned into a mangled mess. His wrecked guts quaked in yet another orgasm as he was being sliced into. His blown-out hole painfully tightening around the shaft.</p><p>The demon's erection bulged further, growing ever harder as it was about to peak.</p><p>A torrent of come inundated John's insides, his belly swelling heavy with this precious gift.</p><p>His tightened balls having nothing left to give, the poor priest could only piss himself again. Crying and laughing and mewling, delirious and broken. He held onto his stomach, already feeling the insane pressure within begging for relief.</p><p>When the demon pulled out, John's rectum turned inside out, hosing down the already very wet earth below with a massive amount of burning hot sperm. His cunted ass steamy in the chilly air.</p><p>He fell down as the demon let go of him. He hadn't even realized he couldn't even keep himself up anymore. His round belly meeting the ground with such impact it forced yet another huge gush of rotten seed out. The stench was so overpowering, it made his single remaining eye water.</p><p>He would have loved nothing more than to be mounted again, but instead he felt clawed hands dig deep into his guts, pulling them out further to be consumed.</p><p>He couldn't even find his voice to scream as the demon cannibalized him, feasting upon his defiled innards, creamy with a sauce of its own making. The monster's bony muzzle found its way into his ass gash, eating straight from the source. Teeth scraped and chewed, emptying his abdomen of their content.</p><p>High on adrenaline and nearly drained of blood, John smiled, hoping he was a good meal.</p><p>With a startle, he awoke, bolting straight up into his bed, terrified and nauseous.</p><p>That nightmare again.</p><p>He looked at his alarm clock.</p><p>2 a.m.</p><p>Always the same time too.</p><p>He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p><p>He felt disgusting, cold, and slimy. He needed to change his underwear. Nocturnal emissions be damned.</p><p>His life had never been the same since that failed exorcism of Amy Martin.</p><p>He wished he could turn back time and never get involved.</p><p>If this was a task appointed to him by God, his faith was too weak for him to pull it off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wishlist FAITH on Steam and play the demo if you haven't already.<br/>www.garylovesyou.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>